The invention concerns fluxless soldering of Al-members, more particularly joining of two or more Al-members where at least one of the members is provided with an adherent layer of zinc, and joined sections provided by such joining/soldering method.
Problems connected with soldering of Al-members using zinc as a solder due to the formation of a tenacious surface oxide layer on the Al-members are widely recognized and described by prior art, e.g. GB No. 1,519,891 and in co-pending U.S. patent appliction Ser. No. 848,113 filed Apr. 4, 1986.
Aluminum members coated in the nascent state by zinc or zinc alloys exhibit an excellent adhesion between the coating layer and the aluminum substrate due to the absence of an interfering oxide layer on the substrate surface during the coating process. In accordance with the present invention an improved, strong, consistent bond is achieved between the joined members by applying a multistep vibration to the joined members at elevated temperatures where at least one of the members was provided with an adherent bonded solder layer.